Broken
by Time Lady Evangeline
Summary: It's time for River to go to the library. Will the Doctor let her go without a fight? Will he try to stop her? What happens if he does? Will these questions ever end? Come on in and see!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

A Doctor Who Fanfiction: Broken

Another tear slid down his cheek as he held the hand of the woman he loved. She'd grown so strong over the course of her life. She'd gone through so much. He had ruined what could've been a normal life before it began, and even though she always said otherwise, he knew she wondered what might've happened if he hadn't been a part of her life.  
Well, for starters, she wouldn't be on her way to die. They were on Derillium, watching the Singing Towers, and the Doctor couldn't contain himself, crying. He handed River his sonic screwdriver, knowing that at least a part of her could live on without him. She looked at him cautiosly before taking it, and putting it into her pocket safely.  
He remembered when he went to pick her up from Stormcage. He had been so excited to take River out on a proper date. He got a new haircut, a new suit, not thinking of what it might mean. He had gone to her, and as soon as the bars were open, she showed him a letter she had recieved. As he read it, pure terror gripped his hearts. She would be going to the Library on an expedition. Trembling, he used every once of stength in him to nod and smile at her, and tell her it sounded like a great idea. Still, he needed to take her on one last trip.  
And that's what brought them to where they were now. He turned, embracing her, and crying harder. "Doctor, what's gotten into you?!" She said, wiping away a tear forming in her own eye. "See what you've done! You're making me cry!" He didn't say anything, just took in the moment with his wife.  
He let her go, but still kept her at arm's distance, taking her hands in his. "River, I love you. Don't ever forget that." She nodded, somewhat suspicious, but brushed it off. Something was hurting him deeply, and she wanted to fix it. She grabbed his shoulders and pressed her lips against his.  
The Doctor didn't hesitate to hold her closer and continue the kiss. Finally, she let go, wiping a tear from his face. "Don't cry anymore.."  
He nodded, and they walked hand-in-hand back to the TARDIS. He had to take her back to Stormcage. She had to go to the Library. But that didn't make letting it happen any easier. If he kept her with him, he would die, and never meet River. She could be a normal girl, growing up like she should, being raised by her parents. It would be better for everyone if he had died back in the Library. Donna could live with the man she'd married in the computer world, and be happy, and Amy and Rory wouldn't suffer from him either. All would be fine.  
Perhaps he could stop it. "Wait... River." His hair fell in front of his eyes as she reached for the door handle to leave.  
"Yes Sweetie?" She hoped he would explain about earlier, she was so worried about him.  
"There's something-something you need to know."  
"What is it?" She walked back over to him, puttng a hand on his chest.  
"I-I... You... I'm sorry-" He broke off into sobs, and she tried to console him.  
"Why are you sorry? There's nothing to be sorry for."  
"You... the Library... I-I can't-can't..."  
"Can't what?" A lump was forming in her throat with phrase he mumbled, and tears threatened to fall. Was he trying to tell her what she thought he was?  
"I can't let you go! You can't go... not now... not ever!" He held onto her tighter.  
"Honey, it's just a trip. Don't worry, it's completely safe. Remember, I'm Professer River Song now." The words stabbed at his heart like knives, bittersweetly flowing into his mind. He covered his ears, trying to push it away.  
"What is wrong?!" Her voice was strained, terrified by his actions. He slowly released his ears.  
"River, I need you to do something for me."  
"Anything."  
"You saved me from my death, on our wedding day. I am going to do the same for you."  
"Does that mean-?"  
"Yes. If you go to the Library, you will die."  
She stayed silent, a silent tear finally falling. "How? How would I die?"  
"You know I can't tell you that." Her head lowered. Stupid wibbly wobbly timey wimey laws. This would be the biggest desicion of her life. If she didn't go, what would change? She saw him standing to his feet, walking to her.  
"Please River. Don't go. Do this for me. It would spare me so much pain, please stay here. With me. Forever."  
"Doctor, I-I don't know.." Suddenly, a device in her pocket beeped. She pulled it out, tossing it into the air. It turned into a hologram.  
"River! There you are! We're waiting for you!" A man's voice said. It was the white Dave. His voice made the Doctor shudder at the memory of his skeleton in the space suit. "Hey, who turned out the lights?" The voice in his head played it over and over again.  
River looked at the man, another tear sliding down her cheek. "River? What's wrong? Did something happen?"  
"Dave, I.." She began hesitantly. "I'm not coming."  
"What?! River, we need you! Come on, don't be ridiculous!"  
"I'm not going." She said firmly.  
"Well, alright. But, didn't you send a message to someone to meet us there? Someone called the Doctor?" River's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she turned to her husband standing next to her, who smiled weakly. She was about to slap him in undirected hurt and anger as a golden tear streamed down his cheek, and they were engulfed in light.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO.**

The Doctor woke in the town of Leadworth, confused. He was supposed to have died. He looked around, spotting Amy and Rory's home. He ran to it, joyful. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a young girl, maybe 14 years old, standing in the front yard. She was admiring the flowers, stopping every once in a while to look around cautiously, as if she were scared of something.  
She had bouncy, tight curls and bright blue eyes. She wore a light purple dress that came down to just above her ankles, and she was barefoot. The Doctor came up, scanning her with his sonic. "Who are you?" he asked.  
"Who are you?" She replied. She was confused by the green light coming from it, and tried to figure out what it might be.'  
"I asked first." He said childishly. "For all I know, you could be some sort of alien bounty hunter in disguise!" He still scanned her.  
"You're in my yard... What do you want?"  
"Your yard? Well, you're obviously a-" He looked at his screwdriver. "-human..." He said, a bit disappointed. "Who are you? Where are Amy and Rory?"  
"How do you know Amy and Rory?"  
"I'm just... an old friend."  
"What is your name? Amy'll want to know."  
"I'm the Doctor. Tell her that." The girl looked deeply at him, then shook her head,  
"Umm, okay..." She ran inside to Amy, who was at the stove. "There's a strange man outside. He's called the Doctor." Amy dropped her spoon, shaprly turning her head to look at her, but took a deep breath, confused by her actions. The girl picked up the spoon for her.  
"I'll go see what it is." The girl led her outside to the Doctor, and Amy stopped with a face of shock.  
"Are you alright?" The girl asked.  
"Uh, yeah." Amy moved a hand up to her head, and walked to the man. "What do you need?"  
"It's nice to see you again!" The Doctor beamed at her.  
"Do I know you?"  
"Of course! Wait...please, tell me you know me. Please..."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Uh, sorry, must have you confused with someone else. My apologies." He held out his hand for her to shake. "You just look like someone.. I used to know. My name is the Doctor."  
An image of a blue box in pieces flashed in her mind, and she put her hand back up to her head. "S-Sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me." She shook his hand. "I'm Amy Williams."  
"Pond." He corrected, not thinking.  
"How did you-"  
Rory came out the door, coughing, waving a hand in front of his face, The young girl, still unknown to the Doctor, ran to him. "Amy! What did you do? The house almost burned down because you left the stove on!" He put a hand on the girl's shoulder.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"  
"It's alright. Who's this bloke?"  
"He calls himself the Doctor." Rory stared at him in what seemed like utter confusion, but it passed.  
"What does he need?"  
"Dunno. Melody, why don't you go get some tea? We don't get guests very often."  
"Wait-" Everyone turned to the Doctor, who had spoken. "Melody? Melody Pond?" She nodded in confusion. He pulled some of her curls back, putting them behind her ear, staring into her blue eyes. This was how it should have been. He should just turn and go. Accept his fate. Nothing could be changed. This was only a passing point, showing the Doctor what he had fixed. The Ponds were living a normal life. Little Amelia wasn't left waiting in the garden, for a hero who didn't keep his promise.  
He turned to leave, walking to the gate. "Wait!" Amy called him. "Where are you going?"  
"I don't know. I-I don't know." He was scared, but tried not to show it. He knew he had to die.  
"Well... why don't you stay here for a while? You seem pretty cool. Our daughter seems to have taken a liking to you." Rory said.  
"What?!" Melody said, angry with her father's poor lie to keep the man there.  
He sighed, turning back around. "Well, I guess I can't refuse." They welcomed him, but they didn't know why. He just seemed so familiar.  
They had a great evening, playing different games and such, all of which Melody loved. They laughed, ate, and even sang. The Doctor had never seen the Ponds so happy. Especially not River.  
The next morning, Melody grabbed her schoolbag and began to walk out the door, peeking out first. "Where are you going?"  
"I've got school, you know. It's not like life stops just 'cause your here." She playfully punched him on the shoulder, and stuck her head out the door.  
"What are you looking for?"  
"Nothing." She replied, all too quickly, stepping out the door, closing it behind her, and bolting down the road.  
She walked into school, alone, nervous. She never got to school early. That would be like having a death wish. She got there two minutes before the bell rang, rushing to class before anyone stopped her. Today, she wasn't so lucky.  
A boy, about 16 years of age, blocked her way. "Please, Trevor, let me go past! I need to go to class!" She whimpered.  
"Fine girl, but you better watch out. I'll see you after school." The threat wasn't anything she wasn't used to, so she went by, getting to class.  
School ended at 3:30. When River hadn't shown by 4:30, the Doctor and the Ponds were worried.  
"I'll go look for her." The Doctor declared, standing from his spot on the couch.  
"I can go, I'm sure she probably just stayed for a project or something." Rory said.  
"No, I'll go. No worries!" Before either could protest, he was out the door.  
Melody was running. She'd been running and hiding for almost an hour now, being chased by Trevor and his friends. She knew what would happen if they caught her, like they always did. She kept running.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

**** She ran down another street, and one of the boys jumped out at her. She turned to run the opposite way, and another way there. She tried to run straight, but Trevor was there. The post office was at her back. She covered her head with her hands and slid to the ground as they kicked and spat at her. A few punches were thrown at her head, and she cried out for help, sobbing and trembling as painful insults were given along with the physical pain.  
"Melody!" She heard a voice say. A comforting voice. It was the Doctor. Her Doctor. Wait... what made her think that? She didn't care. All that mattered is that he could help her.  
He ran up, shoving the first boy. "What's the big idea?!" Trevor yelled.  
"Get away from her!" The boys only chuckled, kicking her harder. She yelped in pain.  
"I said get away!" He shoved another one of the boys to the ground, not really hurting him, and he stood up quickly.  
"Why should we? Ohhh Melody, is this your daddy coming to save you? I'm soo scared." Trevor remarked. The Doctor was beyond angry now, there were no words to express his feelings. He glared at the boys with more passion in his eyes then he'd ever had.  
"I am not her father. I am your worst nightmare. I love her, and I will protect her, do you understand? Now, GO!" Trevor stared at him, and before he left, he grabbed a stray brick lying on the ground and hit Melody over the head, then ran away laughing. The Doctor knelt by Melody, who was unconscious, tears still streaming down her face.  
She woke a few seconds later, getting back in her previous position and sobbing, her hands still up over her head.  
"It's alright now, Melody. I'm here. It's the Doctor." She whimpered in response, now cradling her injured head. The Doctor began examining the bleeding wound. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. He sighed, looking down the way the boys had gone.  
She used all her strength to look at him. Her eyes were pleading for help, and he spoke to her gently. "Melody, I'm going to take you home. Can you walk?" She nodded, trying to force herself to stand. It was to no avail, and her knees buckled underneath her. The Doctor caught her before she fell, and carried her bridal-style.  
He was sure that if she were completely conscious, she would have protested, but she had no energy to do so. He held her carefully, as if she were a delicate porcelein doll. She mumbeled something as they went.  
"What was that?" He asked her. She was staring up at him, wide-eyed.  
"I'm sleepy..."  
"It's alright. We're almost home."  
She nodded, then flinched at a pain in the back of her head. After a few minutes or so, however, her head rolled back. The Doctor couldn't tell if she was unconscious or asleep.  
He kicked the door open when he got to the Pond's home, and they rushed over when they saw their daughter's figure lying in his arms. "What happened?!" Amy asked, brushing hair out of her daughter's face. She gasped in horror when her hand came away bloody.  
Rory quickly switched to "Nurse Rory." He ordered the Doctor to take her to her room, going to gather his supplies. Amy pulled the covers back and the Doctor laid her delicately on the bed. She had been so scared. He'd never seen River like that. However, this young girl wasn't River. She was Melody. She hadn't grown up being trained to kill the Doctor. She wasn't brainwashed into murder. Melody wasn't forced to give up her childhood.  
Amy silently left the room sobbing for her daughter as Rory walked in, with an emotionless face. He began cleaning her wound without saying a word to the Doctor, checking all her vitals. After the cut on her head was bandaged, he sat down in a chair that the Doctor had placed by him. She was sleeping, so there was nothing more he could do at the moment.  
"Nurse Rory" turned into "Dad Rory." He buried his face in his hands for a moment before looking up to the Doctor. "What happened to her?" He asked, obviously very pained.  
"There were, boys. Teenagers. They were beating her. I scared them off, but just before they ran one of them hit her over the head with a brick. I'm- I'm sorry Rory."  
"Don't be. Thank you for finding her. She's only sleeping, and I think she'll be okay. There's no telling what could have happened if you hadn't saved her." The Doctor sighed in relief, but still anxiously looked over at the young girl.  
A tear fell from his eye onto her cheek as the memory of his River's face just before it all switched over filled his mind. The moisture woke the sleeping girl up, and he immediantly felt like an idiot.  
"Doctor?" She said, weakly smiling up at the man standing over her. She then realized he was crying. "What's wrong?" She reached up and brushed a tear off his cheek. "Don't cry... It's alright, see? I'm fine." Rory stood up abrubtly, without saying a word, and left the room without showing his eyes. The Doctor knew he needed a moment.  
Melody watched him leave, on the verge of tears herself. After the door closed behind him, she spoke. "I've messed up their lives, haven't I? Mum and Dad, they wanted a normal kid. But instead, they got me." The Doctor felt a sense of irony as he tried to comfort her.  
"Melody, you are exactly what they wanted. I happen to know that for a matter-of-fact. Trust me on this one." Tears began to stream down her face.  
"No, I'm not. You know, this wasn't the first time the boys came after me."  
"What?! Why haven't you told your parents?!"  
"You wouldn't understand! I don't want to put more pressure on them. I know something is wrong, and it's me. Sometimes, Mum cries, silently, by herself. She doesn't even know why. She wipes her eyes and smiles at me, like she's trying to hide something, but she doesn't know what she's hiding. Dad just stares off sometimes, a confused, yet sad look on his face. If I ask his about it, he asks me what I'm talking about. But-but the scary thing is... I do it too. I don't tell them, never will."  
"You need to trust your parents, Melody."  
"But I ruined their life! Especially now, that they know! I wish I could be what they wanted."  
"But you are. I promise you that. I happen to know that your mother was exactly like you as a little girl. Curious, eyes full of wonder for the universe."  
"How would you know that? You look like you could be younger then her, and she doesn't even know you, apart from meeting you yesterday." She was sitting up now.  
"We go much farther back then that. Except, she doesn't know that. It.. well, it sort of never happened."  
"How so?"  
"I can't tell you that."  
"Why not?"  
"I just can't. But. Melody, I can tell you that...that I, not you, am the reason for your parents' unhappiness, and I'm sorry."  
"How's that possible?"  
"All I can tell you is that I'm from a different existence. But, you can't tell anyone. If the time comes, I'll explain. But don't ever, ever, blame any of this on yourself. The choices I made were for the batter, not the worse."  
"But, Doctor-"  
"No more. I've explained all I can. Now, you need your rest. Perhaps I should just leave your family alone..."  
"No! I need you!" She shouted, desperate. She flinched at the pain in the back of her head.  
"Huh. That's...funny."  
"What's funny?"  
"That's something River would say."  
"River?"  
"Another old friend of mine. Get your rest." He walked towards the door.  
"Don't you dare leave me. If you leave this family, I'll hate you!" He looked down.  
"No you won't..." He mumbled, so she wouldn't hear, but then strode over to the bed, putting a reassurnig hand on her shoulder.  
"Melody, I promise. I won't leave you." He then walked out the door, going to the living room where Amy and Rory were sobbing.  
"Where did we go wrong, Doctor?" Amy asked, wiping her eyes and smearing her eyeliner.  
"I thought we were raising her well..." Rory said, obviously blaming himself. The Doctor knew he had to intervene.  
"Amy, Rory, I suppose you heard..."  
"Yeah." Rory answered.  
"This is in not your fault, trust me, please."  
"Doctor..." Amy interrupted, "How do you know me, and Rory? Doctor, some things aren't adding up and I want an explination! You said you knew me since I was a little girl, but I just met you." He sighed.  
"Amy, some things can't be explained, not now."  
"Why?! My little girl is hurt, and doesn't think she can come to us. Rory and I both have the same feeliing. We're missing something, but we don't know what. Tell us, who are you, Doctor?"  
"Right now, I don't even know."  
She took a deep breath, and Rory put his arm around her. "Get out." She whispered.  
"I promised Melody that I'd be-"  
"Get out!"  
"Okay." He walked towards the door, tears threatening to fall. The lump in his throat grew bigger with every step he took. His hand turned the knob.  
Behind him, he hear a door open, and Melody's voice. "Don't you dare walk out! You promised!"  
"Melody, I-"  
"No, if you want to leave so badly, go! Don't let me keep you here!" The Doctor didn't reply. "I hate you!"  
"No you don't."  
"What makes you so sure! I-I can't believe I even trusted you!" She was too weak to keep herself up after that, and slid down the hallway wall sobbing. Rory went to go help her. The Doctor knew this would have to be the last time he saw the Ponds. It would have been better if he had walked away as soon as he realized what was happening.  
"I'm sorry, Ponds. I-I guess this is goodbye. Forgive me for coming here, I should have known this was wrong. Goodbye, Rory, Melody. Goodbye, Amelia." He opened the door, the sunshine pouring into the room. Amy looked up, seeing the Doctor's silhoette in the doorway, back towards her, and realized that it made her sad. She didn't want him to leave. In that moment, in which she was hurting so deeply, she realized she needed someone. Not Rory, not this time. Someone to rescue her. Someone who knew every last thing about her. She already had that someone. How could she have forgotten him?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**Second to last chapter!**

**** "If you take one more step, raggedy man, I won't forgive you." She said, looking up with tears running down her face and a wide smile. He turned back to her, smiling. She stood, and he rushed over to hug her. "I'm sorry, Doctor." They released each other.  
"Amy, do you know that you have just defied the Laws of Time?" She laughed at him, so he kept going. "It is physically impossible for you to have remembered me. And do you know why?"  
"No..."  
"Because it never happened. I can't tell you everything, but, you shouldn't have been able to remember." She playfully punched his shoulder.  
"Doctor, what's happened? Rory and I, we were-" He put a finger to her lips, warning her not to reveal anymore.  
Rory was incredibly confused, helping Melody back to bed, then coming back over to them. Amy put her hands on his shoulders. "Rory, I can't explain all this to you, but I promise, the Doctor can be trusted."  
"How do I know that?"  
"You trust me, don't you?"  
"Of course."  
"Then trust me to trust the Doctor. Please, Rory."  
"I-uh... okay."  
"Thank you. You won't regret it."  
With that settled, the Doctor stayed with them. Over three days, Melody recovered from her mild concussion. The Doctor began to forget the fact that he shouldn't exist.  
"Doctor, could you grab my bag?" Melody was by the front door, peering out. He brought it to her.  
"Could I walk you?" She sighed in relief and nodded. The air was bitterly chilled with the autumn air. As they walked side by side, the Doctor held out his hand for Melody to hold, which she accepted.  
He waited outside the schoolyard for her, making sure that when school was out, someone could walk her home. He wouldn't let her get hurt again. When the bell rang, he began to hear people talking. One of those voices belonged to Trevor. They were talking to Melody.  
"What a baby! Hiding from school for three days, can you believe that? She's such a loser!"  
"Get away from me! Doctor!" That was Melody's voice. The Doctor ran to the front of the school, blocking Trevor from her. She had been pushed to the ground.  
"Trevor, leave now. That reminds me, I forgot to call the police on you, didn't I? I guess I'll go report you to the office now, they'll probably call the police from there." Trevor glared at him as he helped Melody up and they walked to the office together.  
On the way home, they talked about various things of no importance. Melody was very intelligent, just not social. The Doctor told her of his old friends, Rose, Donna, and Martha.  
"Yes, and she had such a firey temper! Donna was wonderful-" He gripped at his right heart, clenching his eyes shut. He let out a cry of pain as he fell to his knees.  
"Doctor! What's wrong? What is it?!" Melody knelt beside him.  
"I'm-I'm alright. I just..." He blacked out, leaving Melody panicking. She didn't have a cell phone, so she slung his arm over her shoulder and began to drag him towards her house.  
She called for her parents when the house was within earshot. Amy came out first, and seeing the unconscious doctor ran to them. Rory followed closely behind, quickly changing into Nurse Rory.  
"What's happened to him?!" Amy asked, terrified.  
"I don't know!"  
"Well, let's get him inside." Rory said, taking over. They took him to the guest room, and Rory got out his nursing supplies.  
"Doctor, can you hear me? Doctor?" Amy tried desprately to get through to him.  
"Melody, what do you know?" Rory asked her.  
"He just, fell over, holding the right side of his chest."  
"Are you sure it wasn't the left side?"  
"It was the right side. I'm positive." Amy was listening to their conversation, and pulled the stethescope of of Rory's hands. She held it both sides of his chest.  
"One heart isn't beating..." She mumbled, "And the other's fading fast. He better not die! Doctor!"  
"If he dies, I'll kill him!" Meldoy yelled, by his side. The Doctor opened his eyes slightly, breathing out huon particles.  
"Doctor! You're not gonna do that...thing, are you? Where you change?" Amy asked.  
"No, not this time Amelia."  
"Why'd you call me Amelia? You only do that when something bad or sad is about to happen. Doctor, what don't we know?" He sighed, forcing himself to sit up.  
"Do you know why you couldn't remember me, Amy? Do you even know how this life you've got here is possible?"  
"No."  
"Well, it's because I made a choice." He held his chest and cried out in pain again, but then shook his head and told them he was fine. "I made a choice to let River make a choice. A choice of life or death. She chose life. I broke the Laws of Time and helped her prevent her own death."  
"So what does that do?"  
"Doctor, who's River?" Melody asked. Amy and the Doctor fell silent, and he coughed more huon particles.  
"I'll tell you in good time. I need to speak to Amy alone, if that's alright." Rory nodded and took Melody out quietly, against her will. After the door shout behind them, Amy looked at him for a further explination.  
"She didn't know that when she chose life, she would be choosing my death instead. That's what I wanted her to do. River didn't go to the Library, where she was supposed to save my life by taking my place, so I died instead, before I met you, or Rory, or River. You were all able to live the life you deserved. And now, Amy, I'm fading. Fading from existence."  
"Isn't there anything we can do?"  
"No. Not this time. You Ponds finally got to be happy. You got to raise Melody the way she needed to be. I am going to be erased."  
"Time can be rewritten."  
"That doesn't work in this situation. I don't want it to go back the way it was. That means River would die for me. I don't want that."  
Amy didn't know what to say. Her Doctor wouldn't exist. He cleared his throat. "If you want, Amy, I can make you forget me. It might be easier that way. You wouldn't suffer."  
"Not a chance."  
"Okay. I-I'm sorry Amy-" He grabbed at his head, yelling. Rory ran in, alarmed. "I-I'm okay, Rory." He said, in between breaths. Melody was still in the living room, by her father's orders.  
The Doctor sank back down so that he was lying on the bed, taking shallow breaths. He looked up at Rory. "Ah, Roranicus Pondicus. I've missed you. The last centurion, waiting for 2000 years outside a box for love."  
The words hit Rory hard, and he slid down against the wall, staring off into nowhere. Then, he looked up in realization, a small smile spread across his face. "Doctor..."  
"Rory! You remember, don't you! The Ponds, never ceasing to amaze me!" The Doctor smiled broadly as Rory came and looked down at him.  
"How did we forget you, again?! What've you done to yourself, Doctor?"  
"It's a long story, but I am going to die soon. For real this time."  
"But, why?!"  
"Because I love River, and I can't let her go."  
"You changed time, didn't you? We never met you, it's like you're a figment of our imagination..." Rory said.  
"Yes. I never left little Amelia asleep in that garden. It's better this way."  
"But Doctor, you meant so much to us! We can't just let you die!"  
"And I can't let River die for me!"  
Rory didn't know how to answer. He loved the Doctor, but he also loved his daughter.  
"Don't you like this life, Ponds? You're able to raise your daughter properly now, because I wasn't there. And Amy, was there a big scary crack in your wall when you were little?"  
"N-No...There wasn't."  
"The cracks were there because of the Pandorica. No me, no cracks."  
"Well, we still need you Doctor. You can't just leave us now!"  
"I'm doing this for River."  
"Well, who's this River?! Why do you have to die?! I need you, Doctor!" Melody was standing in the doorway, bitter tears running down her face.  
"Melody, please, I'm sorry." He coughed more huon particles.  
"No, I want to know what's going on! You know my parents, but how? You need to explain! Why are you dying?!"  
"I know I need to explain. I might as well do it now, seeing as I don't have much time left. Melody, I changed time, drastically. In alternate path our lives could have taken, your mother and father are my best friends. We traveled through time and space together, oh, we had the best of times. I was married to a woman named River, a half-Time Lord, who I knew would someday sacrifice herself for me. Well, your mum and dad were forced to leave us, and the day for her to die came. Accept, I told her not to go to the Library, and she didn't, not knowing what else it would change. I ended up sacrificing myself to save the Library, and now, I'm just a shadow of someone who used to exist. And this shadow is fading."  
"You can't die, I won't let you!" She took a deep breath and looked back up at him. "Tell me, Doctor. Am I in this alternate timeline?"  
"Yes."  
"How do I fit in?"  
"You're the most important person."  
"How come you didn't say anything about me?"  
"I did."  
"No, you didn't." He sighed.  
"Melody, in the alternate timeline, you are called by a different name. You are River Song."  
She took a step back in shock, wide-eyed, looking to her mother and father, who both nodded. "What does that make me? An image of someone who should have been?"  
"No! Melody, you are real, so beautifully real!"  
She was silent for a moment, then spoke. "You looked at me... like no one had before. I thought I could have been something special to you. But you weren't seeing me. You were seeing River."  
"Don't you understand Melody? I gave my life for you! I stopped you from sacrificing yourself in my place! This is how it should be, how your family always wanted it!"  
"Who said that? Did I say that? I highly doubt I did. Did you even ask River what she wanted? Because I don't want this! I've been bullied and beaten since I was seven years old! I've thought of suicide more then once! My mum and dad have always had something missing, and I thought it was me! But it was you! Can't you see?! None of us are happy without you-" She fell to the ground.  
"Melody!" The Doctor got out of bed, which wasn't the bed idea, and fell to his knees beside her. He held her in his arms. As she woke, he began to glow with a golden color, a sign the huon particles were being stirred. The Doctor's time was nearing.  
"Doctor..." She woke up completely and looked at him, sitting up. "Please... I don't wan't this. Don't die because of me. I don't want that."  
"Melody-"  
"No. I don't want to hear it."  
"It's better this way. I should have been the one to die back then, not you, so I made it that way."  
"No it's not! I need you! How can I keep you here?!"  
"You can't."  
"That's a lie!" She stood, running out, then coming back with a knife in her hands.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" He gripped painfully at his chest again, but this time the left side. His last heart was giving out.  
"If I die here, while you're still in existence, things will go back to how they should be, right? Then let's do it."  
"Melody, no! There's no way to be sure! You can be happy here, with your family!"  
"I don't want this life." She looked at the knife in her hands.  
"Just let me die!"  
"Tell me something, Doctor. River, is she happy? In the end?" She held the knife longways against her arm.  
"Melody, we could both end up dead! Don't do this!"  
"Answer me! Is she happy? Did she make you happy?" He sighed, a golden tear streaming down his cheek.  
"Yes."  
"Then, let's get our life back, Sweetie."  
"No, please!" She loosened the knife against her skin, holding it away once again.  
"You know this'll work, don't you? You just don't want to lose me. I'm not going to lose you." The room enite room was starting to glow from the Doctor's light.  
"Melody, you could stay with you're parents, live the way a little girl should."  
"Doctor, you made a choice. A choice to let me make a choice. And my choice is you." He looked down so that his hair covered his eyes, and smiled. That was his River.  
"You and me, time and space. You watch us run..." He whispered. She smiled at him and sliced down her arm with the knife. Everything slowed down, golden huon energy bursting out of the Doctor, out of Melody's arm. They were once again engulfed in the light.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

**So, this is it! A very short last chapter, I know, but I hope you like it!**

~~~  
The first thing the Doctor felt was River hand slapping him across the face. "Ow!"  
"Sorry, couldn't stop it. But you deserved it." They both held their breath for a moment, giggled, then embraced. River sobbed into his shoulder from the exhaustion of her second life.  
"I'm sorry, River. I should have left things the way they belonged."  
"It's alright. I didn't do that. But when I changed time, it worked." She teased. She subconsciously looked down at her arm.  
"Well, there's nothing there. Looks like that life is buried now, just how it should be."  
"Y-Yeah."  
"Oh! I almost forgot!" She picked up the hologram device and threw it into the air again. After a few moments, Dave appeared.  
"Hey! River! What was all that about earlier?"  
"Sorry, Dave. There was a misunderstanding, I'm on my way."  
"Great! We'll be waiting! See you in a bit!" The image was gone, and she turned back to the Doctor, hugging him.  
"This isn't the end for you, Doctor. Find a new companion. Save the universe. Don't you dare travel alone."  
"I won't. I'll miss you River."  
"And I you. Beacause I know I won't really die, and it's got something to do with this, doesn't it?" She held up the screwdriver. "It's heavier then I remember. You've added something. You always are the clever one. But, I still won't be seeing you again, and I know that."  
The Doctor let another tear fall from his eye. They held onto each other for one last time. "Goodbye, Sweetie." River whispered in his ear.  
"Goodbye, my love."  
"Don't ever forget me."  
"How could I?"  
"I've got to go now. You've got to let go."  
"Yes, of course. But first..." He pressed his lips onto hers for several seconds before he let her go completely.  
After, she walked to the door and pulled on it, but it was locked. "Come on, old gal'. Open up. I can't stay any longer. I've gotten plenty of time." The door slowly unlocked, and she walked out. The Doctor watched her as she dawned her spacesuit, and just before she boarded, she turned back and smiled. The Doctor waved at her, doing his best to smile back. She waved, putting her helmet on. She stepped into the rocket. She was gone.  
The Doctor sighed, turning back into the TARDIS. No more River. The console room felt so empty, and the ride was bumpier then usual, because she wasn't there to flip the stabilizers. He knew he had to move on, but that didn't make it easy. His wife was physically dead.  
River meant so much to him. Seeing her how she should have been really changed him. He realized that he wasn't a curse. People really did need him. And for that, he thanked little Melody Pond. The girl who changed him.


End file.
